yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoma Yusa
| romaji_name = Yusa Shōma | age = 13 | gender = Male | manga_deck = | relatives = Ageha Yusa (sister) | manga_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 001 | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures | organization = }} Shoma Yusa is the protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures manga series. Design Appearance Personality He is a soft-spoken and shy boy who only recently moved to the big city at the invitation of his older sister Ageha, but is more than ready to throw himself into the card game he loves. Etymology Just like every other protagonist, his name also contains "Yu" in it, except it's placed within his surname similar to Jaden Yuki. Abilities By touching a Deck Shoma instantly gains all information on a card's effect within the Deck. He can enter that Deck's Struct World and communicate with the Duel Monsters who reside there. Biography History Shoma initially used to live deep in the countryside where he would have to wait at least a week to get the latest OCG packs. The only person he could duel with was his older sister until three years prior when she moved to Tokyo for a job. During that time, Shoma collected a lot of decks but could only play against himself. Recently, just as Shoma was about to start middle school, his sister announced to him that she would be moving close to the Satellite Shop (a Yu-Gi-Oh! specialty store) and offered Shoma to come live with her in Tokyo which he agreed. Relationships Ageha Yusa Ageha is Shoma's older sister who played Duel Monsters with him for most of his early childhood until she moved away. When she moved closer to a store center around the aforementioned card game, she offered Shoma to live with her so he could play with others instead of all by himself. Goriki Jukyu (Strong Jukyu) Jukyu was the first person Shoma dueled in three years when they met at the Satellite Shop. After their duel the two insistently became close friends who often play against each other for fun. Yami Kuroda (Dark Kuroda) Kuroda is a schoolmate of Shoma who instantly took a disliking to him for talking to his sister and challenged him to a duel. Kuroda's reasons for this is due him being overprotective of his sister and believed Shoma was hitting on her. After Shoma defeated him, he was able to earn Kuroda's respect and friendship when Shoma took an interest his summoning chants and special moves. Tsukiko Kuroda (Light Tsukiko) Tsukiko is Dark Kuroda's younger sister. Shoma first met Tsukiko at school when he saw her playing with Duel Monster cards and wanted to request a duel with her but was stopped by her older brother. After her brother lost to Shoma, she took an interest in him and wanted to duel him next, thus becoming friends. Deck Tenyi Deck Participating in a Sneak Peek tournament, Shoma had to build a Deck composed with at least 20 cards from the new extension Rising Rampage, and ended up using a Tenyi Deck. This Deck mainly focuses on supporting the Non-Effect Monsters "Monk of the Tenyi" and "Berserker of the Tenyi" with the effects of "Shaman of the Tenyi" and the "Tenyi Spirits" (especially "Vishuda" and "Shthana") to disrupt the opponent's board. However, since Shoma didn't have all of the Tenyi cards, he also implemented the Yang Zing archetype to complete his deck, their common Wyrm-type allowing some synergies. Tenyi Deck 2 After the tournament, Shoma kept using his Tenyi deck, but reinforced it with new support cards such as "Tenyi Spirit - Ashuna", the Link Monster "Draco Masters of the Tenyi" and the Synchro Monster "Draco Berserker of the Tenyi". FIRE Warrior Deck FIRE Warrior Deck 2 Other Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures characters